Field
Some embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to methods and devices for determining a concentration of an analyte in a sample, such as an analyte in a sample of bodily fluid, as well as methods and devices which can be used to support the making of such determinations. Various embodiments of the disclosure also relate to systems and methods to withdraw fluids (e.g. blood) through a port of a multi-lumen catheter such that the contamination from other ports is reduced.
Description of Related Art
It is advantageous to measure the levels of certain analytes, such as glucose, in a bodily fluid, such as blood). This can be done, for example, in a hospital or clinical setting when there is a risk that the levels of certain analytes may move outside a desired range, which in turn can jeopardize the health of a patient. Currently known systems for analyte monitoring in a hospital or clinical setting may suffer from various drawbacks. For example, present fluid withdrawal techniques can result in fluid (e.g. blood) being withdrawn at a fast rate and/or at high pressures which can lead to contamination of the withdrawn blood particularly in multi-lumen catheters, where fluids from the other ports of the multi-lumen catheter can contaminate the withdrawn blood. Systems and methods described herein can reduce the contamination of the withdrawn fluid.